


I feel something so right (But doing the wrong thing)

by eminahinata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, ¿Consentimiento Dududoso? No estoy segura.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mirada asesina que le manda el Sheriff cuando Stiles se aleja (con un guiño en su dirección… Él está muerto) sabe que mejor debió quedarse perdido en algún desierto del Medio Oriente.</p>
<p>Eso habría sido más fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel something so right (But doing the wrong thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del kinkmeme de esteenwolf en lj.
> 
> _Fox!Stiles visita la comisaria y acaba intercambiando todo tipo de sarcasmos con el nuevo ayudante del sheriff, pronto la cosa deriva en coqueteo. Parrish se siente violento porque es el hijo adolescente de su jefe! asi que pone fin al intercambio, sin embargo Fox!Stiles es persistente y espera a Parrish junto a su coche, prácticamente le acosa y consigue besarle, a lo que Parrish no puede evitar responder, unos segundos. En cuanto se aleja de Parrish, se descubre al sheriff mirando horrorizado, algo que el nogitsune planeó desde luego, para meter en lios al pobre Parrish._

Cuando Parrish se unió a la fuerza policial de aquel pequeño pueblo, en ningún momento pensó que terminaría de aquella forma. Para eso mejor se hubiera quedado perdido en algún lugar del desierto del Medio Oriente.

Hace un mes, más o menos, que se encontraba en aquella estación y en todo ese tiempo no paso un día en que no viera o se topara con el problemático y sarcástico hijo de su jefe, siempre revoloteando por el lugar y acosando a su padre con su dieta y otro montón de cosas bastante hilarantes.

Y lo cual era adorable, está bien.

No que su jefe tenga que saberlo.

Aunque también notó con cierta preocupación el rostro pálido y ojeroso del menor o las largas miradas del Sheriff cuando su hijo dormitaba en su oficina luego de clases.

Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros, hombres y mujeres que vieron crecer al niño, notaron dicho comportamiento, y sólo fue la amable recepcionista que preguntó con mucho cuidado sobre el estado de salud del joven Stiles, a lo que el Sheriff sonrió con suavidad y explicó sin entrar en detalles que su hijo estaba pasando por muchas cosas en los últimos meses.

Eso no dejaba de ser sospechoso, pero, de nuevo, no era de su incumbencia.

—Parrish~ —escuchó como canturreaba el objeto de sus pensamientos, quien se dirigía hacia é con un cierto salto en sus pasos que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos.

Algo quería ese chico.

—Stiles —saludó con la mayor tranquilidad que reunió sin apartar a mirada de la pantalla. Pudo sentir el puchero en el adolescente.

—Eres tan serio —dijo Stiles, inclinando su cuerpo y apoyándose en su escritorio con ambas manos, sonriendo con sorna hacia él—. Eres como el Capitán América con todo eso de serio, rubio y del ejército.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada. El chico encogió un hombro.

—Lo leí en tu expediente.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste mi expediente? —preguntó con lentitud, su ceja un poco más cerca de su cabello.

Stiles sonrió.

—Uh. Puede que lo haya encontrado _por ahí_.

—Ajá. _Por ahí_.

—Sip.

Suspiró.

—No deberías estar husmeando entre las cosas de tu padre, Stiles.

—Capitán, sí, Capitán.

—Hablo en serió. Y deja de llamarme así.

—Aw. Pero cuál sería mi diversión, sí no.

—No sé. ¿Qué se supone que hacen los adolescentes después de clases? Salir con amigos, revolotear por ahí, divertirse…

—¡Pero entonces no te vería! Y eres muy agradable de ver —dijo con un guiño y una sonrisita.

Y está bien. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Sentía su rostro muy caliente.

—Mejor vete a casa. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Aww…

En ese momento entra su jefe y, con un suspiro que logra observar, el hombre toma a su hijo por el cuello y se lo lleva arrastrado hasta su oficina, una breve inclinación en su dirección como saludo. Él lo regresa y pasa el resto de la tarde intentando olvidar el coqueteo (si es que se puede llamar a eso coqueteo) del adolescente.

Porque, con horror, se dio cuenta que había movido algo en él.

Y eso no era bueno.

* * *

Fue un día agotador, y es que con la desaparición de Stiles (y todos esos susurros de sus compañeros “Es igual a lo de Claudia”, “Es tan joven”, “Pobre Sheriff. Primero su esposa y ahora su hijo”, “Lo sé, es lamentable. Es tan inteligente el muchacho”) y con una amenaza de bomba en la escuela y la bomba en la comisaria que se llevó a un buen compañero y dejo a unos heridos… Sí. Muy agotador. Y estresante.

Así que encontrar a Stiles apoyado contra su auto, con los brazos cruzados y dejando que la lluvia lo mojara por completo, fue una sorpresa.

—Stiles —dijo y con cierta preocupación noto como este saltaba de la impresión al verse sacado de sus pensamientos. El muchacho volteo a verlo con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ey, Parrish —se enderezó, caminando hasta él. Mantuvo una expresión sería en todo momento, viendo como Stiles se colocaba frente a él.

—Deberías estar con tu padre, Stiles —dijo, buscando en la blanca expresión de otro—. Él está muy preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé —dijo y vio la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del muchacho, sonrisa que le causo un mal sabor de boca—. Pero estaba preocupado por ti y quería comprobar si te encontrabas bien.

—Estoy bien.

El adolescente inclinó la cabeza, el pelo castaño pegado en su rostro. Dio un paso adelante y con su sombrilla lo cubrió. No necesitaba, ni sus compañeros de la fuerza, que el Sheriff tuviera otra preocupación.

—Hm —tarareó, acercándose más a él—. Escuche que fuiste el que se encargó del regalo en el bus. Resulta ser que eres todo un Capitán América.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué no? —vio como los ojos del adolescente se movían entre sus ojos y su boca, dejándolo un poco sin aliento. ¿Qué pensaba el adolescente?

Esto era ridículo. Segur el juego de un adolescente hormonal.

Pero una parte de él estaba muy interesado y se reprendió por ello.

Porque no era correcto.

—Stiles, regresa con tu padre —espetó.

—Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta —hizo puchero el adolescente, pero él mantuvo la compostura y al final el otro se rindió con un suspiro—. Bien…

El adolescente dio un paso a la derecha y, con ingenuidad, dio un paso a su derecha, siendo sorprendido cuando el adolescente regreso sobre el paso y con velocidad que no podía ser humana lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme sucio y lo atrojó en un beso.

Tiene que alejarse, gritó su mente. Pero su cuerpo (el muy traicionero) se inclinó en el beso y lo respondió por unos segundos, disfrutando la calidez de los otros labios.

No. Esto no es correcto.

Entonces se alejó y es cuando vio la sonrisa diabólica (porque eso era, pura maldad) en el rostro del adolescente, los ojos del chico ampliándose un segundo después hacía enfrente, sobre su hombro. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y con temor volteó su cabeza para observar a su jefe y un compañero viéndolos con los ojos ampliados y las mandíbulas casi en el suelo.

Él está tan jodido.

—¡PARRISH!

* * *

Así que ahora se encuentra sentado en la única parte disponible de la comisaria, con Stiles siendo mandado por su padre para que regrese a casa y sin ninguna parada, muchacho, mientras que Anderson, el otro que vio lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, hace todo lo posible para ocultar su risa y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

La mirada asesina que le manda el Sheriff cuando Stiles se aleja (con un guiño en su dirección… Él está muerto) sabe que mejor debió quedarse perdido en algún desierto del Medio Oriente.

Eso habría sido más fácil.

* * *

(Meses más tarde, cuando al parecer la locura bajo unos grados en aquel pueblo muy extraño, se encontró en la reconstruida comisaria mientras llevaba unos archivos hacia la bodega con Stiles y su grupo de variopintos amigos y el Sheriff.

No puedo evitar sonrojarse al saludarlos, consiguiendo un rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa tímida del adolescente que causaba todos sus problemas, la mirada molesta de su jefe (que al final se enteró que no había sido cosa de su hijo, sino el demonio en su interior ya exorcizado, pero aun así no lo perdonaba; no es que él supiera algo al respecto) y las expresiones confundidas del resto de los adolescentes.

Y las risas de sus compañeros tras él no eran muy tranquilizadoras que digamos.

—Sigue trabajando, Parrish.

—Sí, señor.)

* * *

**Extra:**

—Realmente no veo el problema.

—Anderson…

—Sino mal recuerdo, tú tenías 24 cuando conociste a Claudia. Que era de 17 en aquel entonces…

—No es lo mismo.

—En realidad si lo es, Sheriff.

—…Y yo bese a Claudia hasta que cumplió dieciocho.

—Ajá.

—Cállate y sigue trabajando.


End file.
